


Sheets of Egyptian Cotton

by Psyga315



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ultimare Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: You've ended up in an alternate universe where, while the ponies are the same jobwise, their personalities have changed. Applejack is now the fancy Sparkling Cider, Rarity's the hard working Ivory, and Fluttershy has become the animal impersonator, Cottontail.You had a crush on Sparkling Cider, though you were rejected by her. At the same time, you gained a giant stuffed animal. It seemed like a coincidence that Prism Wing invited you for lunch the day after... and then you instead meet the creator of the stuffed animal.Little did you know, you've been set up on a blind date.





	

**BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!**

You awoke to the sound of your alarm. Reaching over to the large clock with green, segmented blocks to form numbers, you clicked off the alarm and shoved your head right into the fuzzy fabric of a human sized stuffed rabbit. You moved its paw to reach to your back, as if hugging you. You wanted to sleep, just a little longer. Enjoy the feeling of being loved.

Especially after what happened with Sparking Cider.

It had been a wild adventure. You stumbled into a hole and popped up in what appeared to be an altered version of _My Little Pony_. The characters you knew and loved were _there_ , but they were... different.

Sparking Cider, for instance, was your Applejack. However, she was more refined. No longer was she some cowgirl, but rather a polite, nice, beautiful woman with her own line of healthcare products, all themed after apples... Not to mention that she gives the best massages you ever had.

You had some feelings for Sparkling Cider ever since you laid eyes on her. Perhaps it was how prettier she was with the short, well-kept hair or even her soft-spoken tone every time she'd call you "Sugarcube".

One day, you decided to ask her out... only to be rejected. See, even in this universe, Rarijack was a thing. Or rather, Cider on the Rocks.

See, you worked for Rarity, or rather, Ivory. Ivory was a tough pony, taking her talent for finding gem stones and, rather than making a life out of designing fashions out of them, she instead used her powers to farm gemstones. In a way, if Applejack became Rarity, Rarity became Applejack.

It had been at least two days since you had been notified of this. Today was the day you'd go back to work with Ivory after the bomb had been dropped on you. What do you even do? Just suck it up and work with her? Your pay was pretty good, if not better than most minimum wage jobs you'd get on Earth. One gemstone per hour. That said, you still didn't want to look at the mare who had stolen a beauty from you.

So, you just laid down... That is until...

**RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!**

You picked up your cellphone and groaned out a hello.

"Hey, it's me! Prism Wing. As it turns out, my lunch meeting with Stardust is cancelled because she flaked out and had to go fight off some monster that escaped Tartarus. Thus, I'm free for lunch and I'd like to meet you for lunch." Prism Wing was less lazy than her counterpart, Rainbow Dash. And, much like Cider, was more polite. You sort of liked the brash and spunky Dash more than Prism, though even you had to admit that Prism was also less rude. So, of course, you accepted, sending Ivory a text saying you can't make it to work.

* * *

You arrived at "The Gallop Of Water". It was mostly a drink based bistro, though they served pub chips and fries. If you had any contribution to the town of Manehatten, it was that you introduced this town to the wonders of putting gravy and cheese all over the fries. Thus, the thing you ordered when you got there was poutine. As the poutine was served to you, you looked around for Prism Wing. Odd... For someone as with impeccable timing as her, one would expect her to be here five minutes prior to you, but it's twelve past noon and she's not even here.

"C-c-c-c-c-coooooo..." You heard a strangely funny bird call. You thought a pigeon would fly down, but as you looked up, you could see a full grown pegasus pony fluttering down to you before landing beside you. Your jaw dropped as you saw the buttery yellow coat and her long pink hair, hidden away by a pigeon-themed hoodie. This was Fluttershy... No. Fluttershy wouldn't imitate a bird like this.

This has to be the pegasus you were informed about: Cottontail. You were told a bit about her. You woke up with a large stuffed bunny next to you and you had no idea where it came from. Stardust Nova, this universe's Twilight Sparkle, informed you that it was the doing of Cottontail, the town's resident animal cosplayer and creator of tons of stuffed animals, handing them out randomly to people like you.

"Erm... Hi?" You tried to talk to Cottontail, though she cocked her head back and forth before pecking at the ground. You notice that she didn't touch the ground with her nose so as to not break it when it hit the floor. You decided to have a little fun with this. You took a fry from the bowl, let the cheese and gravy drip off onto the bowl so as to not make a mess, then slowly hand it to Cottontail like she was an actual bird. In almost no time, she extended her head and bit the fry right out of your hand. In seconds, the fry was gone. You burst out laughing, as did she. Cottontail sat on the chair next to you.

"Hey. Have you seen Prism Wing anywhere? She said to meet me here at the Gallop." She said. That's when you raised an eyebrow.

"Weird... Prism told me the same thing." You said. You looked around the bistro and could only see a couple of other ponies. You spotted a pony who could easily be this world's Pinkie Pie, though she seemed to be drawing something on a sketchpad. Doing a double take between her and Cottontail, you can definitely see that the two seemingly swapped their personalities. Whereas Cottontail is an extrovert, the Pinkie Pie you saw seemed to be more introverted. You couldn't help but feel like this Pinkie Pie was glancing at you two before she returned to her pad.

Soon, it slowly dawned upon you that this might have been set up. You glanced at Cottontail a little bit. She had a fang poking out of her lips and her pink mane seemed a little more fluffier than her Equestria counterpart. You gave a smirk.

"Thank you for the bunny. It gave me so many good nights of rest that I can't count." You chuckled.

"You're welcome. I call her Judy Velvet." She said.

"It's adorable. Sometimes I just wanna go home and cuddle with it until I go to bed." You said. Your head began to sink to the table, your cheek touching the warm gravy. Cottontail licked the gravy off your cheek. You two then laughed. "S-stop, that tickled!" You said. You had a big smile on your face as Cottontail nuzzled you, her warm, fuzzy cheek rubbing against your cheek.

Without thinking about it, you kissed her on the cheek as she blushed.

"Oh my!" She said. She then cocked a grin. "Is that how you wanna play?" She said.

"Erm..." You had no idea what you were in for.

"Hang on!" She then took off her sweatshirt. For a brief moment, you could see her blue shirt with a cute outline of a cat's head on it. You could also see how... well-endowed she was. Of course an Anthro Fluttershy would be, you thought. She then put on a white hoodie with bunny ears on it. "Now we can play!" She said before she hopped off her chair and collided into you. Thankfully, you didn't fall or have your poutine ruined, but now you had Cottontail on your lap as she began to rub her face on your shoulders and made cute moaning noises.

Your heart began to pound as you could see ponies beginning to stare at you. Hell, the Pinkie Pie across the bistro is blushing heavily as she's drawing what might as well be the natural, lewd conclusion to this aggressive snuggling. And yet...

You loved it. You hugged Cottontail. She was bigger than you, but you managed to wrap your arms around the cutie. She giggled a bit before kissing you on the forehead. You pull her away and spoke up.

"Should we move somewhere more private?" You asked. Cottontail nodded and picked you up, flying off into the sky. "Wait! My poutine!" You shouted as you flew up. 

* * *

Cottontail was nice enough to let you finish your poutine before flying you back to your home for an intense night of snuggling. As you guys entered your room, she immediately leaped onto the bed, followed shortly by you. You were about a head shorter than Cottontail, though that mainly meant that you could easily hold onto her as she begins to nuzzle you.

You stroked her back and felt the fuzz on her sweater. Cottontail moved her body and laid on top of you. While she was bigger, she wasn't crushing you. In fact, you felt her weight on you to be pleasant, like a large sheet had been laid on top of you. You kissed her on the neck. You had no idea why you're suddenly falling in love with her, but you were just overtaken with such a wonderlust that you just had to have all of her.

She was just so adorable! You had a liking towards Fluttershy, yes, but you found that, if she was a real person, you wouldn't really date someone who was... well... shy. After her character development, her assertiveness rubbed you the wrong way. Cottontail, however, was assertive, but not to the point where she could feel forceful. And she was _very_ cuddly. Hell, you and her spent an entire hour snuggling with each other before you two passed out.

When you woke up, Cottontail was hugging you on one side, while your stuffed rabbit was on the other side. You were so comfy that you didn't want to get off of your bed. Instead, you held Cottontail and nestled into her soft bunny sweatshirt.

"Cottontail..." You whispered.

"Meeeow?" She asked.

"Do you... Do you wanna hang out after I get off of work tomorrow?" You asked. She simply nodded. You smiled. It was great that you have finally found someone to love.

* * *

Prism Wing arrived at the Gallop of Water where she found Ink Blot. She went over and eyed on her drawing on the sketchpad: large, fluffy bunny squeezing the ever-loving crap out of a gray martian. Prism Wing chuckled and patted Ink Blot on the back, who let out a little 'eep'.

"I knew pairing that kid up with Cottontail would work." She said.

"Thanks a bunch, Sugarcube..." Sparkling Cider said from a table across from Ink Blot's. "I didn't want him to be heart broken..." She said.

"No problem. Cottontail needed someone to tie her down, after all. Maybe this kid might be the one." Prism Wing said. Ink Blot closed the sketchpad and smiled. Yes, today was a pretty good day, all things considered.


End file.
